livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel (Commander Fallout)
Copied from Wahyu's page. Highly WIP Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Inquisitor (Sanctified Slayer) Level: 6 Experience: 22,000 XP (23,000 TNL) Alignment: TN Languages: Venzan, Irthos, Elven Deity: Tessel First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 3 Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (7 pts) +1 Level CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 47 = + CON (6x2) + FC (6) (Inquisitor) AC: 19 = + DEX (1) + Armor (6) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (1) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (4) + Natural (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (1) INIT: +4 = (1) + WIS(3) BAB: +4 = (4) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +8 = (4) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (4) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +8 = (5) + CON (2) + Cloak (1) Reflex: +4 = (2) + DEX (1) + Cloak (1) Will: +9 = (5) + WIS (3) + Cloak (1) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics Falcata: Attack: +9 = (4) + STR (3) + Magic (1) + WF(1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x3 Heavy Wrist Launcher: Attack: +6 = (4) + DEX (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +7 = (4) + STR (4) + Magic (0) + WF(0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor (Hit Point x6) Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Anc. Arms (Falcata): Half-elves with this racial trait receive Exotic Weapon Proficiency or Martial Weapon Proficiency with one weapon as a bonus feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Class Features Inquisitor Armor/Weapons: An inquisitor is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, longbow, repeating crossbow, shortbow, and the favored weapon of her deity. She is also proficient with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Domain (Darkness Night): You receive Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. Night Hunter (Su): As a standard action, you can blend into the shadows of the night, becoming nearly invisible. As long as you are in an area of dim light or darkness, you are invisible (as per invisibility) to creatures without darkvision. This ability lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level (3). You can use this ability for a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier (6). Studied Target (Ex): +2 A sanctified slayer can study an opponent he can see as a move action. The sanctified slayer then gains a +1 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of sanctified slayer class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. A sanctified slayer can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the sanctified slayer studies a new target. If a sanctified slayer deals sneak attack damage to a target, he can study that target as an immediate action, allowing him to apply his studied target bonuses against that target (including to the normal weapon damage roll). At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks and to sanctified slayer DCs against a studied target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the sanctified slayer is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional studied target at the same time. The sanctified slayer may discard this connection to a studied target as a free action, allowing him to study another target in its place. At 7th level, a sanctified slayer can study an opponent as a move or swift action. This ability replaces judgment 1/day. Monster Lore (Ex): +3 The inquisitor adds her Wisdom modifier on Knowledge skill checks in addition to her Intelligence modifier, when making skill checks to identify the abilities and weaknesses of creatures. Stern Gaze (Ex): +3 Inquisitors are skilled at sensing deception and intimidating their foes. An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Cunning Initiative (Ex): +3 At 2nd level, an inquisitor adds her Wisdom modifier on initiative checks, in addition to her Dexterity modifier. Detect Alignment (Sp) At will, an inquisitor can use detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, or detect law. She can only use one of these at any given time. Track (Ex): +3 At 2nd level, an inquisitor adds half her level on Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Solo Tactics (Ex): At 3rd level, all of the inquisitor’s allies are treated as if they possessed the same teamwork feats as the inquisitor for the purpose of determining whether the inquisitor receives a bonus from her teamwork feats. Her allies do not receive any bonuses from these feats unless they actually possess the feats themselves. The allies’ positioning and actions must still meet the prerequisites listed in the teamwork feat for the inquisitor to receive the listed bonus. Teamwork Feat: 3/day At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, the inquisitor gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as teamwork feats. The inquisitor must meet the prerequisites of the selected bonus feat. As a standard action, the inquisitor can choose to learn a new bonus teamwork feat in place of the most recent bonus teamwork feat she has already learned. In effect, the inquisitor loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. She can only change the most recent teamwork feat gained. Whenever she gains a new teamwork feat, the previous teamwork feat becomes set and cannot be changed again. An inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier. Sneak Attack (Ex): 1d6 bonus damage At 4th level, if a sanctified slayer catches an opponent unable to defend itself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot to deal extra damage. The sanctified slayer's attack deals additional damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether or not the target actually has a Dexterity bonus), or when the sanctified slayer flanks her target. This additional damage is 1d6 at 4th level, and increases by 1d6 every 3 levels thereafter. Should a sanctified slayer score a critical hit with the sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a sanctified slayer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. A sanctified slayer must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A sanctified slayer cannot use sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. This ability replaces the later iterations of the judgment ability. Bane (Su): 6 rounds/day At 5th level, an inquisitor can imbue one of her weapons with the bane weapon special ability as a swift action. She must select one creature type when she uses this ability (and a subtype if the creature type selected is humanoid or outsider). Once selected, the type can be changed as a swift action. This ability only functions while the inquisitor wields the weapon. If dropped or taken, the weapon resumes granting this ability if it is returned to the inquisitor before the duration expires. This ability lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to the inquisitor’s level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Discern Lies (Sp): 6 rounds/day At 5th level, an inquisitor can discern lies, as per the spell, for a number of rounds per day equal to her inquisitor level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Activating this ability is an immediate action. Feats Power Attack (1st Level): -2 Attack; +4 damage, +6 2-handed Blind-Fight (Domain): In melee, every time you miss because of concealment, you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don't lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn't get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker's bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You do not need to make Acrobatics skill checks to move at full speed while blinded. Intimidating Prowess (3rd Level): STR to Intimidate Lookout (Bonus): Whenever you are adjacent to an ally who also has this feat, you may act in the surprise round as long as your ally would normally be able to act in the surprise round. If you would normally be denied the ability to act in the surprise round, your initiative is equal to your initiative roll or the roll of your ally –1, whichever is lower. If both you and your ally would be able to act in the surprise round without the aid of this feat, you may take both a standard and a move action (or a full-round action) during the surprise round. Weapon Focus (Falcata) level: +1 to Attack Rolls with Falcata Traits Killer (Combat): The church has seen to it that he truly believes that he has but one purpose in life. He does bonus damage equal to his weapon's critical multiplier on critical hits (but is not multiplied) Child of the Temple (Faith): Scooped off the streets at a very young age, he now possesses loyalty only to the church that raised him. He gains a +1 on K: Nobility and Religion checks, and gains K: Nobility as a class skill Skills Skill Points: 30 = (24) + INT (1x6); FC (0), Misc (0) (Inquisitor) Background Skills: 12 Adventuring Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 0 0 2 0 +0 Bluff 13 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 5 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 0 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 11 6 3 -2 +4 STR Knowledge (Arcana)^ 5(8) 1 3 1 +3^ Knowledge (Dngnrng)^ 5(8) 1 3 1 +3^ Knowledge (Local)^ 2(5) 1 0 1 +3^ Knowledge (Nature)^ 5(8) 1 3 1 +3^ Knowledge (Planes)^ 5(8) 1 3 1 +3^ Knowledge (Religion)^ 5(8) 1 3 1 +3^ Perception 14 6 3 3 +2 Racial Ride 2 0 0 2 0 +0 Sense Motive 5 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 10 6 3 1 +0 Stealth 10 6 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 13 0 0 4 +0 ------------------------------------------------------------------- Background Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Artistry (Drawing) 4 3 0 1 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 3 2 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 2 1 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Lore 0 * 0 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 3 0 1 0 +0 * = untrained class skill ^ = + WIS bonus against monsters Spell Lists (Known) Knacks (DC 14)= • Detect Magic • Guidance • Grave Words • Light • Read Magic • Sift |-|Level 1 (DC 15)= 4/day + 1 • Divine Favor • Expeditious Retreat • Heightened Awareness • Shield of Faith |-|Level 2 (DC 16)= 3/day + 1 • Blistering Invective • Bloodhound • Darkness • Silence Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Adventuring Outfit -- gp -- +1 Mithril Breatplate 5200 gp 5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Headband of Charisma +2 4000 gp 1 lb +1 Living Steel Kris (Melee) 2802 gp 0.5 lb Holy Symbol (Iron) 5 gp 1 lb Component Pouch 5 gp 0.5 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 2.5 lb Page of Spell Knowledge (RoS) 1000 gp -- Page of Spell Knowledge (DF) 1000 gp -- Wand of CLW (50 cgs) 750 gp 0 lb Shadow Stencils 30 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.5 gp 1.25 lb Candles (10) 0.1 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Soap 0.25 gp 0.5 lb Trail Rations (4) 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Vermin Repellent 5 gp 0 lb Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb = Totals: 17751.85 gp 17.25 lb Actual Weight 11.5 lb Felt Weight Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-25 26-50 51-75 Consumed or Destroyed Items = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 636 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 2 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 1 earned on second adventure: +300 gp CP: 5 earned on third adventure: +15802 gp earned on fourth adventure: +5792 gp Career Earnings: +24114 gp Carried Inventory: -17751.85 gp consumed or destroyed items: -51 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 6362.15 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6' 0" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Gabriel is tall, strong, and completely covered from head to toe. A plain white mask adorns his face, and the only clue to any associations he may possess is a simple pendant depicting an owl. Demeanor: He possesses a deadpan demeanor, though he is quick to smile at things he thinks are clever, which could be any number of things. Like most Wayang, he is pious, and those who disrespect, not only his faith, but any will know naught of him but his scorn. Background I can assure you, within the High Church of Tessel, that there is no secret cult. They do not take orphans from off the street, nor do they train them in the way of the sword and Word. They do not produce an elite set of spies and assassins, nor do they plant them in any of the various nations upon our beloved E'n to await further orders. If they existed, they would not do so with the secret blessing of the High Church nor the blessing of the Irthos Government itself. They do not have a silent agent traveling northward to your grand city of Venza now, councillor. However, if it and this agent did exist, and you had a high-priority target that you needed gone... well, perhaps our governments could make a special deal... Adventure Log Tree adventure here None yet! Level Ups Level 2: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Orison: Guidance; Level 1 spell: Unseen Servant HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +12 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +06 (Old Total) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Level 3: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Skill Focus: Knowledge (Religion) Features: Level 1 spell: Shield of Faith, Mystery: Voice of the Grave HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +18 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +12 (Old Total) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Level 4: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability: +1 Charisma Features: Level 2 spell: Pilfering Hand, Cure Moderate Wounds, Spiritual Weapon, Disguise Self (FC) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +23 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +18 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Level 5: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Eldritch Heritage (Arcane): Arcane Bond (Weapon) Features: Level 1: Obscuring Mist; Level 2 spell: Lesser Restoration, Minor Image (Cu), Levitate (Cu), Vanish (FC) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +28 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +23 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Level 6: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: Level 0 orisions: Mending; Level 2 spell: Heroism (MB); Level 3 spell: Cure Critical Wounds (CB), Haunting Mists (FC), Bestow Curse HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +33 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +28 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Approvals *Approval (Dec 12, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 21, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (Apr 25, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Aug 25, 2014) (Aura) level 3 *Approval (Jan 7, 2015) (Aura) level 4 *Approval (June 22, 2015) (Aura) level 5 *Approval (Dec 3, 2015) (Aura) level 6